Kingdom Hearts: Nobody's Memories
by Cannox
Summary: It has been six months after Xemnas' defeat. However, there is a new hope for the Organization. This is the story of a boy who doubts even his own purposes. This is the story of Cannox. First story, so no flames.
1. Prolouge to Existence

As all people know, there are three parts of an existence. The three parts are the body, heart, and soul. First is the body, which acts as a vessel for the heart and soul. It gives a person a physical appearance and form. It acts as a medium for the heart's feelings to be expressed to the world.

Second is the heart. It is one of the most key elements in being a complete being. Many have tried to explain what a heart is made of, though they have all failed. It seems, though, that the heart, like everything else, is made up of both light and darkness. It holds many of a person's emotions, both good and bad. It is said that hearts all the source of all power, and indeed, it does seem that a lot of influence is based on the heart. Hearts that yield to the darkness are turned into Heartless, though I will explain that later.

And lastly is the soul. It gives the body life and gives it the will to live and drives it to survive. If the soul separates from the body, the body gives away to death. However, if the heart is taken away and the person, be they evil or good, has a strong heart or will, continues as a Nobody. Like the Heartless, I will explain the Nobodies later in the chapter.

Now, Heartless are beings made of darkness. They are made when a person yields to the darkness. They have only one purpose, and that is to gain even more hearts. They seek out the hearts of worlds and, finally, Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts is the heart of all worlds, and contains an immeasurable amount of power and wisdom. Many wicked characters seek out Kingdom Hearts for their own purposes.

However, there is another type of enemy. They are called Nobodies, for they do not even exist. They are creatures without hearts, so they cannot feel any emotion. But there is one type of Nobody that is very dangerous. They are born when a person with a very strong heart and will become a Heartless. The resulting Nobody looks like a human, with a few minor alterations. What makes them special is that they can remember what is like having emotions, and thus can act like they have emotions. They too are looking for Kingdom Hearts, although for a different purpose. They want Kingdom Hearts to become "whole" again. They had formed a group called Organization XIII, but a boy named Sora defeated them…

Now as I have told you there are three parts to a being. But unbeknownst by some, there is actually a forth factor: memories. It is very special to the heart, for if the memories of a person collapse, so does the heart. Memories are eternal, and while they can be concealed or forgotten, they can never truly fade away. They are the thing supports a Nobody's fragile existence, and without it they would fade into Nothingness.

But what if a person willingly gives up his heart and his memory? Would they still survive, or would they be pulled into the endless abyss of Nothingness? This can be answered in this story of a boy who gave up on hope, but yet still lived on, a person, who gave up happiness and hope, only to be filled up by emptiness, a person, who questions everything he believes in. This is the story of Cannox, the Tormentor Obliterator.


	2. No Light

He couldn't feel anything.

He couldn't see anything.

All around him was…darkness.

He wasn't afraid.

But he wasn't joyful either.

He wasn't anything.

All around him…darkness.

No light.

He should be afraid.

But he wasn't.

He couldn't.

No light.

He couldn't feel.

He was…empty.

He could feel…nothing.

He tried to look for light.

But there was none.

Nothing.

Empty.

Darkness.

Suddenly, there was a light.

He reached for the light.

It was his only hope…


	3. Only Darkness

When he awoke he was on a dark beach. On the beach was a cluster of black rocks. A luminous glow was appearing in the cracks in them. Further out he could see vast thorn-like objects. Further out he could see a moonlike light out in the sky, reflecting peacefully on the water.

He tried to remember what happened. The last thing he remembered was the darkness, and a sense of falling… he tried to remember something else, but that was all he could call up. He wished someone could them him where he was. Maybe the guy in the black coat could tell him.

Wait a minute.

Guy in a black coat?

He looked again. There was indeed a person in a black coat sitting on one of the rocks. He looked at himself. He wasn't wearing anything fancy. Just a black and gray shirt, jeans, and black shoes. He considered asking the man where he was. He then speculated that this would be the best course of action.

He slowing walked up to the man.

"Excuse me, sir, but do you know where I am?" he asked him. His own voice was devoid of fear. But that didn't mean he was full of courage. The man sat there for a few seconds, and then answered.

"You are in the tip of the worlds, where darkness and nothingness meet." His voice was full of power and authority, but also profound, like he knew some deep, powerful, secret that none must know.

Still not content with the answer, he instead chose to ask a new question.

"Who are you?" he asked. The man then answered, " I'm what's left. Or…maybe I'm all that ever was…"

"I meant your name" the boy then replied. The man was toying with him, and he knew it. " My name is of no importance" he answered "How about you? Do you remember your true name?"

"My true name…is…" he started to answer, but then stopped. He realized he didn't know his own name. How could he have forgotten his own name?

Now what would he do? He was stranded alone on some beach with a guy who speaks in riddles with nowhere to go. He wanted to feel angry, but, for some reason, he couldn't. In fact, he couldn't feel anything.

As if sensing his discomfort, the man stood up.

"Do you want purpose?" he asked the boy. The boy thought about it, and then nodded his head up and down. The man then waved his hand in front of him. A name appeared before him. Then with another wave of his hand the name circled around the boy. The letters then came to a stop in front of him. The letters were separated, but then with a wave of his hand the man assembled then together. His new name stood before him. He knew who he was now.

Cannox.

The man then handed Cannox a black robe just like his. He took the robes into his arms. Then the man summoned a black oval. He started to walk in it, but was interrupted by Cannox.

"Excuse me, sir, now that I know my name, what's yours?"

The man turned around and said with a smirk "Xemnas, and its Superior now, not sir" and with that walked into the black oval and Cannox, somewhat reluctant, followed him into the darkness.


	4. Xemnas Report 1

The new nobody I found is quite exquisite.

Upon returning to the Castle that Never Was, he was astonished to see it in ruins. All around him he saw Dusks and Creepers lifting blocks or putting in tiles. He asked me if they were building something.

"No," I said plainly to him "Rebuilding something." He stayed silent after that; apparently dumbstruck of how someone could have destroyed a castle this big.

But I knew.

It has been six months since the Keyblade wielding kid Sora has defeated me with his friend Riku. Although they thought me destroyed, using the last of Kingdom Hearts' power, I was able to come back.

Now all that is left of my Kingdom Hearts is but a faint outline in the sky of the World that Never Was.

But I will rebuild it; no matter how many hearts it takes.

Although it will be a problem without a Keyblade at hand.

Roxas, like many of my Organization members, has betrayed me and left the Organization to be with Sora and his friends.

Nevertheless, this will only slow, not stop, my master plan in rebuilding Kingdom Hearts.

I have lost everything.

My castle, my organization, and my Kingdom Hearts.

Still, this new kid Cannox could help me get it all back…


	5. Questions

When Cannox went into the darkness he was expecting everything to be pitch-black.

What he was _not _expecting was…well, how could he put this?

He was standing on a rainbow colored pathway that was covered in strange symbols. They all seemed to bee going to the middle. As he looked up he saw that the symbols were on the "walls" too.

"_I wander what they mean_?" thought Cannox "_Maybe Xemnas can tell me."_

Talking about Xemnas…

Cannox looked to see if he was still there. He was indeed still there, ahead on the path.

Cannox then saw that the path dead-ended.

"_Is this a joke?" _thought Cannox _"Did he send me on a path with no destination?"_

But Cannox was proved wrong, as Xemnas waved his hand (an action that was becoming quite old, thought Cannox) and another portal appeared, this one much larger. Xemnas than began to walk into the portal. Cannox, who realized he was going to get left behind, shouted "Wait up for me!" and followed Xemnas into the portal.

Now when Cannox came into the portal he REALLY didn't know to expect.

Nor when he came out of the portal he didn't know what to make of it.

It seemed that he was in a castle-or the ruins of it.

All of it was white and silver. It made Cannox squint just by looking at it. All around him was ruble and the symbol he saw in the path.

He then spied a window and decided to take a look out of it.

As soon as he had he wished he didn't.

Far below him was an endless void. He decided to take a step back. Now at a safe spot as to not fall out, he looked again. Out there he could see a dark city, with a tower-well, towering over the other buildings.

He definitely needed to talk to Xemnas about that.

He then remembered he was following him and went to go find him. Luckily Xemnas was not far ahead. When he reached him he was about to ask him about the tower when he come across _another _strange sight.

That's it, he told himself.

Now he must be dreaming.

He saw two humanoid figures that looked like they were in white jumpsuits and had a zipper for a mouth. They were moving with such grace that he thought they had no bones.

"_Don't tell yourself that," _he told himself _"you'll have nightmares."_

When he looked again he saw another figure. It was a small creature, with a strange pointed head and sneakers for hands. It appeared to crawling along a small block. When he looked at the jumpsuit things again, he saw they were carrying tiles. Now he just had to ask.

"Are they building something?" he asked Xemnas.

"No," replied Xemnas "_Re_building something."

Now his mind was full of questions. Cannox didn't know what to ask first.

"_Should I ask what they're building, or should I ask what destroyed this place? In fact, what _is _this place?"_ He continued this train of thought until Xemnas came to a stop. Cannox then realized he was following him. Another thing he realized is that they stopped in front of a door.

"This will be your bedroom. Change here and meet me a The Gathering Place. I will expect you to be there at 6:00 p.m. sharp. Do not be late." Xemnas said, emphasizing the last sentence. And with that walked away.

"_Well,"_ thought Cannox _"I just I'll have to put my questions on hold" _as he opened the door to his new life.


	6. Answers

When Cannox opened the door he didn't know if he was looking at a bedroom or a very complicated piece of art.

The bedroom, like most of the castle, was white and silver. In it he could see a bed (or what he _thought _was the bed), a wall clock on the left side of the "bed", with the symbols as the minute and hour hands, and a dresser drawer. When he pulled it open all he could see in it were the same black coat and some undergarments that seemed they were for being put on before the coat. On his right he could see a closet door. When he pulled open the closet door all he could see was _another _of the same black coats and, he noticed at the bottom, black sneakers and boots.

"_Well," _he thought, _"At least I should get changed before I meet up with Xemnas"_ and with that stripped down until he was bare. He then put on a set of black boxers before folding his original clothes on the bed. He then proceeded to put on the black shirt, pants, and sneakers before putting on the coat. He noticed he wasn't hot nor cold, but just right. He looked up at the clock and saw he had plenty of time, and wandered what to do. That's when he noticed a window on the wall on the right side of the bed. This window was simply _huge_, and it took up a great portion of the wall. Unlike the other window this one was made of glass and not simply a hole in the wall, so it was safe to look out of. He didn't really see much; just blackness and water, for it had just started to rain. It wasn't until he looked harder he saw something interesting. Out there in the sky was a dark silhouette, like the moon was being eclipsed. And to add to the _other _strange factors, he saw the "moon" was heart shaped.

"_A heart shaped moon," _he thought _"now this place is _really _getting weird"_ When he looked at was time it was, his eyes nearly flew out of his sockets.

It was 5:50! Only 10 minutes until he was supposed to meet Xemnas at "The Gathering Place" or whatever he called it. He raced out the door, hoping not to be late for is first meeting.

It was three minutes later until he realized he was completely and utterly lost.

* * *

Out of breath and with no place to go, he sat down on a nearby pile of rubble.

"_What can I do now?" _he thought, _"I don't even know where to go."_ Deep in despair he almost didn't see the thing in front of him.

Almost.

But he did see it and, getting use to the strange world, wasn't all that surprised to see a white creature that looked like it was being inflated and deflated in some parts. It was the next thing that got to him.

_My liege waits for you._

Cannox then bolted straight up. Did that thing just talk to him?

"Di-did you just talk to me?" he asked the creature. The thing, however, said nothing and floated away and Cannox, not sure what to do next, followed the creature until it came to a stop. In front of the creature was a black oval, like the one Xemnas had opened up on the beach. _"This must be the place," _Cannox thought.

"Um…thanks?" he said to the creature in front of him, but the creature made no remark and just floated away again. After watching it float away, Cannox then turned his attention to the oval. Steeling himself, he walked into the black portal.

Cannox found himself in a round room. All around him were tall chairs, and on the tallest one was-Xemnas!

* * *

"_This must mean I'm in the right place,"_ Cannox thought to himself. Xemnas than made gestures to the chair across from himself. Cannox then looked at the chair. Though it wasn't as tall as the other ones, it was still too high up to reach. Cannox than looked at Xemnas with a _"you got to be kidding me" _look. Sighing to himself, Xemnas then snapped his fingers. In an instant Cannox was teleported on the chair opposite of himself.

"So Cannox," Xemnas said, "It seems we have a lot to talk about." For the first time Cannox saw his face. It was deeply tanned, with striking amber eyes. He had long white hair that reached his shoulders. This, Cannox thought, along with his voice, was a combo for a leader.

"First, let's talk about who you are." spoke Xemnas, snapping Cannox out of his thoughts.

"I'm…Cannox, aren't I?" he asked Xemnas. Xemnas just chuckled, and then replied, "That is your new name, but, no, I am talking about _what _you are." He paused for effect.

"You are a Nobody," he said after the pause.

"You mean," said a shocked Cannox " like a _loser_?!" So he had come all this way just to be called a loser! He wanted to get mad, to be angry, but all he felt was the same empty feeling.

"Let me explain," said Xemnas. He cleared his throat before continuing "A Nobody is a being made when a person heart is stolen by a Heartless. Though the heart is taken, the body and soul live on as a Nobody. We cannot feel emotion, but we can _act _as if we can. We also do not exist, but are things born between Light and Darkness. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Cannox replied, "…what's a Heartless?"

Xemnas silently sighed. _This is going to be a long day,_ he thought to himself. He took a deep breath before telling Cannox the tale of the Heartless and the Nobodies…


	7. All things begin in Darkness

"…and thus I came back, found you, and now here we are, having this conversation." Xemnas said, pausing now to take a breath. He had told Cannox everything. Or at least everything he _needed _to know. He excluded the part with him creating the heartless and had said that they were created accidentally, so technically he told the truth, or part of it anyhow.

"Now," he said after taking a breath, "any _more _questions?" Cannox thought this over and then decided to ask the question that had been bothering him when he told the story.

"One," said Cannox "if a Nobody is born with a Heartless…where's my Heartless?" Xemnas just shook his head and replied, "I do not know. It could be in a far off world that I've never heard of." But this was wrong, for Xemnas knew of this world, and, while not knowing of it, a new heartless was born in that world, one that would bring about a new age of chaos and prosperity to Heartless _and _Nobody alike.

* * *

His first word was "oooooooooooooohhhhhhh." Not the greatest of accomplishments, it wasn't even a word, but for a Heartless it was pretty good. Of course at that time he didn't even know he was a Heartless. He didn't even know where he was. He took a quick look around. All he saw was a big…thing. He tried to get a sense of it. It was big, it was made of metal, and it looked like it was made of tentacles. He couldn't describe it further than that. Then he chose to look at the hole in the middle of it. It was very…noticeable, he decided. It had two bumps on the top and it jaunted out at the bottom. All together it looked like a heart. Heart. When he thought that he immediately felt an urge, a craving, a _wanting_, but he didn't know what. He then felt mad. _"Where am I",_ he thought _"and why am I here?!_ He wanted answers, and he wanted them now! But then he decided that fussing about wasn't going to get him answers.

"Alright," he said to himself, "keep it together…um…ahhh…" He then realized he didn't know his own name. " Okay," he shouted, "_now _someone is gonna' pay!" Whoever did this was going to wish they hadn't. But now, he realized, he had to _find _where they were first. Sighing, he headed out the nearby door

It was there minutes later he realized he was completely and utterly lost.

* * *

It seemed in was in a castle of sorts. All around him was wreckage and rubble. Pipes blocked some of the passages. After looking around he finally came to a door at the end of a hallway. It seemed to be the way out. He decided to look outside to see where he was. Slowly he advanced upward…

When he got outside he was on a narrow passage. As he continued up he saw that the castle was actually like a castle-factory hybrid. Out far he could see…a town! Finally he could ask where he was! But this proved just to be but a false hope, for when he reached the gate it was locked (yes, they repaired it). Then he decided to head back. While backtracking he noticed two girls in front of him, having probably crossed the hole in order to eluded him. He decided that the girls could tell him where he was and followed them, unbeknownst to the shadowy creatures following them both…


	8. And all so end

A little history about the girls before we begin.

The younger one's name is Kate. She is 12 years old and quite an adventurer. She would go to all sorts of places she could go to, her favorite being the castle, with it's long hallways and machinery, it was the perfect place to explore. But she couldn't get in without an adult. And that is the reason she had her best friend, Rachel, next to her. Rachel wasn't as adventures as Kate, but was more responsible than her. She was patent and reliable, which was why she was given a keycard to the castle. But she was fine with Kate tagging along, as long as they watched out for Heartless. Today was like any other day, with the sun shining and a few birds chirping, and seemed a perfectly peaceful day.

But it was about to get from peaceful to chaotic very soon.

While they were walking to the castle, they began to talk about the different types of Heartless.

"The shadow one is pretty cool," said Kate "but I like the one with swords for arms. He could slice you up to bits with those!"

"Yeah," said Rachel "but that's nothing compared to that huge spiky one! He could fall right on you and then, SPLAT, you'd be gone!" While they continued to argue which one was better, a boy ran up to them. They didn't see him until he said, "Hey, do you know where I am?"

Both girls literally _jumped _when they heard him. After checking their heartbeat to see if they still had one, they turned to the boy.

"Hey, don't you know never to sneak up on people like that! You almost gave a heart attack!" screamed Rachel.

"Yeah," replied Kate "we thought you were a Heartless or something!"

"Um, Kate, when have you ever heard a Heartless _talk_?" asked Rachel.

"Well, I've never have heard a Heartless talk, but he could have been one!" replied Kate.

The Boy (that is what I am going to call him for now) was listening to their conversation, and had felt something strange when he heard the word _Heartless_. It was like something he forgotten and couldn't remember. Discarding the thought he looked back at the two girls who were still auguring.

"-but with all the different types, there could be one that could talk!" Kate said.

"Um, excuse me, but can _someone _tell me where I am?" the Boy asked. The two girls looked back at him.

"You aren't around here, are you?" said Rachel.

The Boy shook his head no. "Well then, let me tell you where you are," replied Rachel "you're in Radiant Garden, which use to be known as Hallow Bastion. Up there is the castle, and down there is the town."

"You know, you shouldn't be here, with all the Heartless" added Kate.

"And nether should we," said Rachel, grabbing Kate's hand, "now let's go."

"Wait!" the Boy quickly said.

"What is it now?" snapped Rachel.

"Are Heartless small humanoid things with glowing yellow eyes and two antenna like things on their head?" the Boy asked.

"Well, those are just Shadows, but yeah, why do you ask?" said Kate, who had broken out of Rachel's grip.

"Um…because they're right behind you."

* * *

All around them were Shadows, six to be exact. They were closing in on them, wanting to get fresh hearts. Rachel put up a defensive stance against them (you don't survive in this town for long with no combat training). Unfortunately, Kate had no combat training whatsoever. So she did the only thing she could do: scream and run away.

She tried to get past two Heartless, but they were fast. They quickly pinned her down. Rachel, who had just kicked a Heartless, turned to see what happened.

"Kate!" Rachel shouted.

But for some reason they were avoiding the boy.

_Why are they avoiding me, _he thought. _Am I special?_

He snapped out of that thought when he saw what they were doing to Kate. One Shadow was upon her. She tried to get it off, but it was of no use. Then, suddenly, the Heartless put its hand inside of her. She immediately stopped squirming. Then, the Shadow pulled its hand out, freeing her heart. Kate then disappeared, only to be replaced with another Shadow.

Then something happened to the boy. When he saw the heart, something _grew _inside of him.

Rachel, who saw her friend's fate, saw something weird happening to the boy. Black wisps of darkness were around the boy, and he himself was turning dark.

"W-What's happing to you?" asked Rachel. However, the boy was to deep in darkness to hear her. He started to close his eyes, or he thought he closed his eyes. He was now transformed into a shadow version of himself. He then turned his lantern eyes at Rachel. She started to scream, but no one could hear her except for the Shadows and the black boy.

* * *

He opened his eyes. It didn't feel like he was out long, maybe a few seconds. He tried to look for Rachel, but all he could see was eight Shadows.

_Wait, _he thought, _eight Shadows? But there was only seven Heartless, including Kate's, and no Shadows were around Rachel, so how did she-_

Then suddenly all of it made sense. Why the Heartless ignored him, why he felt something about hearts, and why Rachel was a Heartless.

Because he was a Heartless.

But he didn't feel sad. I fact, he actually felt a little happy.

_Finally, I know who I am, _he thought, _but now to find out _why _I am. _Deciding the castle was the best place to look, he strolled back up the path, with a trail of Shadows behind him.


	9. The DTD

Sorry about not continuing it, but I was grounded. Now, as I should have done in Chapter one, here is the disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor any of the characters except my OCs. The Kingdom Hearts series are owned by Square Enix and Disney**

"Are you done yet, Cid?"

"Like I said before Leon, no, so just be patient."

The two people that are talking are Cid Highwind and SquallLeonhart. Cid is a computer genus and an ace pilot. SquallLeonhart (or Leon as he is now called) is a warrior with a wepon called the gunblade. Today they were checking out the computer in the castle. The town was safe from the M.C.P., but Cid recommended to check up once in a while to make sure they didn't have another incident like when the self-destruct program was activatied for the whole town.

And let me tell you, people did _not _want a repeat of that.

And so here they were, Cid typing in long commands and Leon checking out for any Heartless that could get into the computer room.

"You know," started Leon "I just don't get why you don't create a link bewteen your computer and this one."

Cid breifly spun around in his chair to face Leon "Three resons:" replied Cid "Number One: Its not that easy creating a link with a computer this advanced. Many things would have to be cracked and decoded to get a link. Which leads me to reason number two: If a did get a link, the Heartless in here," and took a breif moment to lightly slap the termanal "could ride that link to my computer, which would be very bad if this one would go down. And three…" he looked around, making sure the coast was clear. When he dicided that the place was empty except for them, he then said to Leon "and three, I don't trust that old coot's magic. May interfare with the link." By _old coot _he was refering to Merlin, the wizard. The two have a rivalry, saying magic is better than science and vise versa. It was really annoying sometimes.

While Cid spun back to postion, he noticed something on the moniter.

"Well Leon, it seems we have company." On the screen Heartless were in the grand hall, right outside the study.

Leon took a moment to get Gunblade out of its holder. "I'll be back" he told Cid.

"Of course," said Cid, without even bothering to look up from the screen "you always do."

Leon breifly sighed before walking out,leaving Cid all alone in the computer room.

Or so he thought.

* * *

_Finally, _thought Cid, _I can get some work done in peace. _He then begain to go back to typing in commands. Sundenly a shadow loomed over him(a normal one, not a Heartless). Cid then let out a sigh.

"So, back from kicking Heartless butt I see" he said. The figure, however, remanied silent. Cid was starting to worry. He knew it wasn't Leon because it didn't cast a complete shadow over him. That and the smell.

_Ah, what is that smell? It smells as if someone put 10 week old socks on a dead skunk and dragged it through a landfill. _With no other option, he turned around to face the being.

The last thing Cid saw was blue stars, just like the ones Merlin summoned up.

_Crazy old coot, _was the final thought Cid thought as his conctinice faded away…

* * *

The Boy smirked as the old man wobbled a bit and then fell of the chair. He went to see if he had-no, still alive. Sadly, he had buisness to do, or else he would finsh the job. The Heartless could only keep the other guy occupied only so long. He setteled into the seat, ready to begin his task of darkness.

That's when he noticed all the buttons.

He could never _understand _this, never mind _using _it. As he turned to the old guy, he realized he just knocked out the only man that could help him. He cupped his face in his hands and slowly shook his head.

_Oh, why does everything happen to me?_


	10. The door is open

**Story so far: The Boy is trying to use the computer, without much luck.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH, only my OCs. Square Enix and Disney own KH.**

* * *

He had tried everything he knew, but considering that he was a Heartless, smarts weren't on top of the list. I fact, the only thing from keeping him from flying into a blind rage and totaling the computer was the fact that it was the only thing that could tell him everything. So, again, he tried to figure out what to do. He looked at the screen, trying to figure out if anything could help him.

And then he saw it.

On the screen were the words "Find". But how to click it? He didn't see any mouse to move. Then he suddenly noticed a pad on the right side. Experimentally he moved his finger across it. When he did the curser moved. Yes! Now all he needed to do was click the "Find" file and he'd have everything he needed to know! But he would have to hurry, for the man wielding the…well, it looked like someone made the hilt of a blade a gun, so the guy wielding the "gunblade" was wiping out his Heartless fast. He could only summon a few at a time, so he would have to find the information fast. He clicked on the file and a bar appeared on screen. It looked like he was suppose to type in it. Quickly he typed in the word "Heartless". What appeared was another file. He quickly read it.

_Heartless are born when a person's heart gives into the Darkness. They are then turned into monsters that seek out other hearts. _So far so good. _There are two types of Heartless: Pureblood, which is hearts that gave into the Darkness, and Emblem, Heartless that are transformed into more dangerous beings. Emblem heartless can be identified by the following symbol: _the symbol looked like a heart with thorns in it. Strangely enough, it looked like he'd seen it before…he discarded the thought. The man was almost done dispatching his Heartless, so he read on. _The Heartless ultimate goal is to steal the heart of the world, and then finally Kingdom Hearts. The Heartless Ansem almost gained power over Kingdom Hearts and…_ he had stopped reading at this point. There was a picture of a man right next to the paragraph. _This must be Ansem, _he thought. So he wasn't the only Heartless like this. He clicked back on the "Find" file and typed in "Ansem". However, all that came up was a warning, saying he needed a password. That was it. He was feed up with this computer. With a yell, he slammed it with his fist, sending a dark power through it. He was about to slam it again when he heard a noise behind him.

"Mm-Mmm" someone hummed behind him. Slowly he turned around. Standing right there, arms cross, was the blade-wielding man. The Boy checked the monitors. The hall was empty, indicating he destroyed all the Heartless. The Boy turned back to the man.

"So, care to explain why my friend is knocked out cold?" the man demanded.

"Um…well…ah…" the Boy stuttered. Suddenly there was a moan behind him.

"Ooooooooo, my aching head…" the old man was slowly raising. "What happened?" he then saw the boy. "Wait a minute! I remember! You hit me in the back of the head!" The man was on his feet now, and boy was he angry. The other man didn't seem pleased either. The Boy knew he didn't stand a chance. Maybe he could take out the old man, but the other guy was the problem. And once they found out he was a Heartless, well… he looked between the two men. Then he looked out at the endless abyss. He looked back at the two men. He decided what he was going to do.

"Well men, its been a pleasure," exclaimed the Boy "but it seems I must be going now" before vaulting over the computer and falling into the abyss. The two men were shocked and hurried to the door down.

What were the Boy's thoughts, you say? Well, these were it:

_AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA' DIE!!!!! _But it seemed that luck favored him today, for the Heartless generator was acting up, and in a flurry of electricity, a Magnum Loader popped out. Positioning itself below the boy, it waited until the boy crashed landed in its "seat". The boy, after experiencing a pain "down under" grabbed the Heartless antenna. The two men had just made it down there.

"Step on it!" the boy yelled. The Loader complied, riding forward. The boy's eyes shot open.

_Oh no no no no no no_ _no NO! _The boy shut his eyes, bracing for immanent impact with the wall…that never came. The boy opened his eyes. He was in a small village, shadowed by a large and creepy castle. The boy then proceeded to get off the Loader.

"Um…thanks?" he told the Heartless. He then proceeded to walk on. Behind him came a sound. He looked back to see the Loader was still following him.

"Um…you can go now." Still the Heartless followed him. The boy then turned around to it. "You are dismissed until I need you again," he told the Heartless. The Loader bowed and then sped off. The boy then looked at the castle. On the front was the Heartless symbol. He started to walk up to it before he stopped in his tracks.

_I don't even have a name, _he thought to himself. _What should I call myself? _He continued to ponder this until he came up with the perfect name. The name of the other Heartless that was just like him.

Ansem.

Laughing, "Ansem" continued his trek up to the castle…


	11. Villain's Vale

**The story so far: The boy has dubbed himself "Ansem" and is continuing up to Villain's Vale.**

* * *

Ansem had trekked up to the castle doors, and was marveled to see the huge doors, embodied with interloping patterns. However, the doors had rusted, leaving it in need of repair. Using some of his strength, Ansem pushed against the doors. It creaked and groaned until it finally opened. Ansem looked inside the front hall. It was dark and gloomy, with cobwebs everywhere. It looked as if no one lived in it for years.

"Hello?" shouted Ansem "Anyone home?" All he received was a bunch of dust and echoes, so he continued onward to another set of doors. They were in an okay condition, so he was able to push it open without much difficulty. They opened up to a great hall full of doors. Deciding to choose one at random, Ansem chose the third one on the left. This one seemed to be a simple bedroom, with nothing more than a dresser drawer, a bed, and a window. Looking out the window Ansem realized it was getting dark.

"_Well, a Heartless has to gets it's sleep" _he thought as he climbed into the bed and went to sleep.

* * *

When he awoke he was greeted with the light of the sun. Shielding his eyes, he pulled the curtains over the window to block out the sun's rays. Getting out of bed, he realized something.

"_I just escaped from what was probably the law". _He then took in what he said.

"Cool" he said out loud to no one, but then immediately returned to his thoughts.

"_I'm going to need something new in order to disguise myself." _Ansem then noticed the drawer.

"Well, it's a good place to start" Ansem said as he got out of bed and walked to the drawer. He pulled open the top drawer to find…nothing. He then pulled open the next drawer. Still nothing. It wasn't until the third drawer he found something. It was Riku's shirt, though at this time he didn't even know who Riku was. All he knew it that it was a good shirt. Now, years of it being exposed to darkness had turned it black and white, with the yellow turning black and the straps remaining white. But the shirt was not all he saw. Under it was a pair of black and white pants, also Riku's. Striping down from his clothes he put on the shirt and the pants. Right next to the drawer was a pair of black and white sneakers, so he kicked of his own shoes and put on the sneakers. The last thing he noticed was a pair of-what else-black and white gloves with the fingers removed.

"_Ah, what the hey," _he thought, _" I've got everything else. Might as well put these on." _So grabbing then from the top of the drawer he donned the gloves. Looking over himself, he saw that he looked very good. So without anything else to do in the room, he opened the door and went out to the hall.

At the end of the hall was a stairway going up. Grabbing the railing, he ventured upward…

* * *

By the time he on the top floor, he was exhausted. He had climbed 81 stories, so had barely enough energy left to stand.

"_Someone…needs to…install…an elevator." _When he gained enough energy he looked where he was. It looked like meeting room of sorts, and out on the ledge he could the village, a canyon, and a far off town. Smiling, he faced the table and exclaimed

"I am Ansem, ruler of this castle! All shall bow before me!" and laughed evilly.

_Who dare claims my castle as theirs!_

Ansem spun around, facing…

* * *

**Sorry I was late, I had to remove viruses. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts, only my OCs. Kingdom Hearts was created and published by Squire Enix and Disney.**


	12. Maleficent

**The story so far: Ansem has claimed the castle as his when a voice rang out to him.**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by Squire Enix and Disney.**

* * *

A crow.

Stunned for a moment, Ansem slowly shook his head.

_It's just a bird! Why are you afraid of a bird? _Ansem thought inside his head. Shaking his head for a little bit longer, Ansem walked over to the balcony where the crow was perching.

"Go away!" yelled Ansem at the bird, "Go on, shoo!" But still the crow remained stationary. Ansem swatted at the bird. It flew back a bit, but immediately returned to the railing of the balcony. Giving the crow an evil stare, Ansem walked back to the table.

"Once I learn to control Heartless all the way, I'll make them get rid of this bird," Ansem muttered to himself, "I mean this is _my _castle."

_Your castle?! You are mistaken, for it is mine and mine alone!_

Ansem spun around, looking for the voice, but all he could see was the…wait a minute…something was happening to the crow's shadow. It was becoming larger, and as it reached Ansem, slowly it rose up until it reached 6 feet. 6 feet and 5 inches to be precise, but back to the story. It rose up, and in a burst of green flame, turned into a woman. This woman had a long face and great, big eyes, with purple shadows under them. In her right hand was a septure with a green ball on top of it. Ansem was dumbstruck, falling to his knees and trying to say something.

Finally he managed to choke out "W-Who are y-you?" The woman just laughed and said in a commanding-like voice "I am Maleficent, true ruler of this castle! And who is this, trying to claim my castle as theirs?"

"My n-name…my name is…" Ansem stood up, looked up at Maleficent's face and said

"I am ANSEM!"

Faster than he could blink Ansem was pinned up against the table with Maleficent's staff at his throat.

"Do you mean Ansem, the one who destroyed me, the one that, after all my work, stole my Kingdom Hearts from me!" shouted Maleficent at the boy.

"No, I'm not that Ansem." said the boy.

"Then who are you?"

The boy thought for a minute, and said, "I don't know. I woke up somewhere with this big thing and then I met some girls and then I was surrounded by Heartless and-"

"Wait," interrupted Maleficent "if you were surrounded by Heartless, why are you here?"

"Huh? What do you mean" asked Ansem.

"I mean," continued Maleficent "if you were surrounded by Heartless, your heart would have been taken, yet still you are, completely whole. How did you escape?"

Ansem thought about telling her he was a Heartless, but he felt that if he said that he would lose an important playing card in this game. So he said the first thing that came to mind:

"I told them to back off."

This was a good thing to say, as Maleficent backed off.

"So, you can control the Darkness…yes, you could be of some use to me." she said to him. She walked over to the stairs and, glancing her head backwards, said "Come, I would like you to meet someone" as she stepped down the stairs. Ansem, unsure of what happened, followed her down the steps…

* * *

**Who is this person Maleficent is talking about? Found out in the next chap of**

**Kingdom Hearts: Nobody's Memories.**


	13. Meet Pete

**The story so far: Maleficent had returned and is now taking Ansem to see someone.**

**Kingdom Hearts is not my idea. It was the idea of both Squire Enix and Disney.**

* * *

Ansem had walked all the way down again, and by this time it was already sunset. It had taken him a long time because Maleficent blocked the whole stairway with her cloak, so he had to walk right behind her. But he learned something from that experience. He learned that Maleficent walked _very _slowly.

_Note to self,_ Ansem thought to himself, _if you have to walk up a staircase with her, be the one in front._

Maleficent was now walking down the corridor of hallways Ansem had seen. As Ansem caught up to her, she stopped at a particular door.

"So, who's this someone you were talking about?" asked Ansem.

"You'll see" replied Maleficent as she opened the door.

The door had opened up to a great dinning hall with one great wooden table in the middle. It was shaped like a thin oval, stretching to both ends of the hall. And sitting on the right of the chair closes to the door was…Ansem didn't _what _it was.

It was wearing what looked like a big pair of blue overalls, except that it had a large zipper. It also had two large pouches that Ansem guessed was for storing stuff. On his arms he had some sort of pad on his shoulders and had fingerless gloves. The thing was generally obtuse, looking as though it could eat a whole turkey dinner. But it wasn't the wacky clothes or the stomach that made it weird. It was the fur.

Yep, you heard me right. Fur.

Where the man's head was supposed to go was the head of what Ansem guessed as a dog. Its ears were pointed up like bull's horns and it had black little nose. It also had a huge jaw with two big teeth sticking out of the bottom of the mouth. Its fingers (it's _furry _fingers, Ansem saw) was drumming the table impatiently, its head looking around the room bored .It then suddenly saw him and Maleficent standing in the doorway. Surprised, it then jumped out of it's seat and pulled up the chair closes to them.

"Oh, Maleficent! I was just, uh…waiting for you to come" the thing said in a gruffly voice. It stood back as Maleficent walked over and sat down in the seat. The thing was wearing a worried smile, as though it was afraid do something wrong. The thing then finally noticed Ansem out of the corner of its eye.

"Hey, what are you doing here, punk?" it said to Ansem. But before Ansem could reply Maleficent said to the thing "Do not worry yourself, Pete. He is a guest here in our castle and should be treated as such. So pull up a chair for our guest, won't you?"

So "Pete", although looking reluctant, pulled up the chair right of Maleficent. Ansem came over and sat down on the seat as Pete sat back down in his own.

"So, now that we're here, we should get to know each other." Maleficent said, looking between Pete and Ansem. "Ansem, meet Pete. Pete, meet Ansem." Pete suddenly looked surprised at Ansem.

"Wait a minute," Pete said to Maleficent "isn't Ansem the guy that took you out? So why are we inviting him as a guest?" gesturing to Ansem. Ansem, offended, said, "I am not that guy! I just have his name, that's all!"

"Ansem," said Maleficent, "calm down. And Pete, while it is true a person named Ansem did destroy me, he was more powerful than this Ansem. This boy could help us, so I do not want you to harm him. Do you understand, Pete?" Pete nodded sadly and stared at the table. Maleficent, looking smug, said to Ansem "So, Ansem, tell us about where you came from."

"Well," began Ansem, "I awoke in a big room. In the room was a big mechanical…machine, I think it was."

"Can you describe the machine?" asked Maleficent.

"Uh, well, it was big and had what I would guess as pipes all around it."

"Was there anything else that was particular about it?"

"Well, there was a big symbol on it. It was the same one on your castle. Do you know what it is?"

Maleficent thought for a moment, and then said, "I do, but continue with your story."

Ansem thought it was unusual that Maleficent did not tell him what it was, but he continued his story anyway "After that I followed my way through corridors until I was outside. I saw I was previously inside a castle/factory hybrid. Seeing a town in the distance I went there for, um…answers. But when I got to the gate it was locked."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute." said Pete, speaking for the first time since Ansem began "So what if the gate was looked. Couldn't you use the corridors of Darkness." The puzzlement on his face told Pete enough. "Hahahahaha!" laughed Pete "You can't even use the corridors of darkness! Hahahaha!" He continued to laugh until Maleficent said "I seem to remember, Pete, that when you were starting out, you couldn't use the corridors either." Pete stopped laughing at once. Making sure Pete was still silent, Ansem continued.

"Thinking I might find another way back at the castle, I backtracked up the path. And on the way I meet…"

"You meet what" asked Maleficent.

"Two girls. One named Kate. The other's name was Rachel. Heartless surrounded us. One got Kate. Rachel…" This was it. He could either tell them he was a Heartless or not. Each would have their consciences. He took a deep breath. "…was also taken."

"And by what you told me earlier, you told them to back off." said Maleficent.

"That right." said Ansem with a shaky voice. They had believed him. Pete looked at him a little suspiciously, but didn't say anything. Ansem then went on to tell how he knocked out the old man, jumped down the canyon-like thing, took a Heartless for a ride, and ended up in this town.

"And then we meet, I followed you down here, and I told you my story." Ansem finished. "But now I have one thing to ask you."

"And what is that?" asked Maleficent.

"I want to know your story."

Maleficent just smiled at this. "So, you want to know my story. I guess I should begin this tale with the time I first meet…Riku."

"Who's Riku?" asked Ansem

"Why, you should know him," replied Maleficent "you are wearing his clothes."

As Ansem glanced down at his clothes, Maleficent told the tale of the first time she meet Riku…

* * *

**So, Ansem is going to learn how it all began. See what will happen next on the next chapter of**

**Kingdom Hearts: Nobody's Memories **


	14. Remembering Riku

**Okay, confection time: I never played Kingdom Hearts 1. Well actually I did play it but I never got past Destiny Island. And no, it's not because I suck at KH1, it was because I never had enough time to play it. So please notice that some of this may be deductive reasoning.**

**Which is fancy talk for guessing. But anyhow, here's the story.**

**The story so far: Maleficent is telling Ansem when she first meets Riku.**

**I do not own KH. I only own my own characters.**

**Also, words like** _this _**means Maleficent is telling the story**.

* * *

_Riku was a special boy from the moment I first time I meet him._

_He came from a world called Destiny Islands. With what he told me it was an argipelleo on a vast open sea. It was a nice little island, with plenty to do on it, and no one could say it was a bad place to live. _

_No one except Riku._

_He was curious boy, wondering if there were other worlds out there. He also hated being on an island, feeling so closed in by the open sea. He wanted to get out of his home, to explore new worlds. So with his friends he constructed a raft to explore the seas and go to a new world._

_But the raft was not needed._

"Why's that?" blurted out Ansem.

"Let me continue" said Maleficent "and I will explain. Now where was I?"

"You were on a part bout' a raft or something" said Pete

"Ah, yes, the raft…"

_The raft was not needed because that night a storm struck. But this was no normal storm. The Heartless had found the heart of the world and had consumed it. Now the world was being ripped apart by the darkness. Only Riku was brave enough to stand with the darkness. His friend Sora tried to bring him back to the light, but to no avail. Destiny Island was tore apart, and everybody on it was lost to the darkness, except for three…_

_It was after he lost his home to the darkness that I meet him. He was quite powerful and ready, if not eager, to accept darkness in his heart. So I took him under my wing and trained him in the ways of darkness. He was quite skilled in the ways of darkness and proved to be a valuable ally._

_But he was to be my downfall._

_He betrayed me and swallowed me in darkness. It was only by using the last of my magic that I was able to come back._

"You mean, right before we meet, he destroyed you?" Ansem asked

Maleficent shook her head no. "That happened two years ago. It was a year ago I came back. Pete had tried to spread more Heartless, but he got…sidetracked along the way." She glanced towards Pete, who suddenly found the table very interesting. Ansem, who wanted to know more, said, "So, what happened next?"

Maleficent turned back towards Ansem. "After I returned to my castle I tried to spread Heartless to consume the worlds. But the blasted Organization thirteen got in the way."

"What's Organization thirteen?" Ansem asked.

Maleficent looked out the windows to see the moon had risen. "Perhaps I'll tell you tomorrow. Pete, escort our guess to his room will you." And with that she rose out her chair and left the room, leaving them both alone.

Ansem looked at Pete, who in turn looked at Ansem with an annoyed look. "Come on, kid," he said with a this-is-a-waste-of-my-time tone "let's go."

They actually didn't have to go far. Ansem's bedroom was right across the hall from the dining room, but Pete still looked at him like he wasn't worth his time. Pete opened the door to Ansem's room for him. But before he could close the door when Ansem was inside, Ansem spoke up.

"Hey, Pete," Ansem asked, "are there actually other worlds out there?"

"Well of course there are!" said Pete "I'm from one of them." But before Ansem could speak up again, Pete closed the door. As Ansem crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep, he couldn't fight the feeling that even though he learned something important, it just made everything even more complicated.

* * *

**So, how was that for a chapter? Next one is where Ansem learns about Organization XIII. Also, for a challenge, how did Pete get sidetracked? Here's a hint: he was in Agrabah.**

**Please review and keep your eyes out for the next chap of**

**Kingdom Hearts: Nobody's Memories**


	15. Curiousity in the Corridors

****

The story so far: Ansem had learned about Riku and is about to learn about Organization XIII.

**KH is not mine. 'Nuff said.**

* * *

As mourning broke through the sky Ansem began to wake up. But instead of getting out of bed Ansem began to think about the days he had been alive. He had already turned a girl into a Heartless and knocked out an old man in his life of two days. Or was it two days? Ansem hadn't bothered to check the time. All he knew is that he had already preformed acts of darkness.

But still, there was something he couldn't sake off. If Heartless were like what he saw, beings composed of darkness, then way did he look human? Was it because he had done something horrible in his life? Or was it because something was special about him? He would have pondered more about this if Pete hadn't shouted through the door.

"Get up and get dressed! Maleficent wants to see ya' right away!" Hearing footsteps walking away from his door, Ansem got out of his bed. He didn't need to get dressed; he had worn his clothes to bed. So all he had to do was get his shoes on and open the door.

Out in the hallway he could smell a great fragrance coming from the dining room. It smelled like butter and bread and all other good stuff.

_I'm a Heartless, shouldn't I hate good smells?_ Ansem wondered to himself. However, after he opened the door, he didn't think at all if Heartless liked good smells or not. All he thought of was the food.

On the table was a feast of breakfast food. On it were pancakes and rolls and waffles and bacon and-well, you get the idea. In the seats where they were yesterday were Pete and Maleficent. Maleficent wasn't having anything to eat, as if to keep her grace and dignity. Pete, however, was the exact opposite. On his plate was a mountain of pancakes, a heap of rolls, and a couple sausages. He was eating it all down as though it may disappear from view. Maleficent looked at him with a disgraceful look, but didn't say anything, maybe because he had done this before and telling him to stop was no good.

Ansem sat down in the seat beside Maleficent. Ansem looked up at Maleficent, trying to ignore the sounds of Pete gulping down his food.

"Go on. Have some breakfast." Maleficent said. Ansem mumbled something about not being hungry, but the look Maleficent gave him after he said that made him grad a plate and began to pick up waffles and bacon, but he ate them half-heartedly (no pun intended).

After he chewed through his first piece of bacon, he put it down and looked at Maleficent.

"Okay, Maleficent," said Ansem, "just tell me: what is Organization thirteen?" At that name Pete suddenly swallowed his food that was in his mouth. He than began choking, but with a wave of her scepter Maleficent cleared up his throat. After Pete had taken a few breaths of air Maleficent gave Ansem such an evil that it made him squirm.

"So, you want to know about Organization thirteen. Very well, I will tell you about the creatures of Nothingness." Maleficent then swept out her hand and all the food and plates disappeared. Maleficent swept out her hand and in a pillar of blue light a Shadow Heartless appeared on the table. Ansem jumped back in his seat, but Maleficent held up her hand as a sign not to worry.

"This is only an image of a Heartless. This is not the real thing. Anyway," Maleficent said with a smile, "you could control it, didn't you say."

"Er…yeah," said Ansem. "It just took me by surprise, that's all."

Maleficent, after smiling at Ansem for a little while, turned back to the image. Her face then became quite serious.

"Heartless are born when someone yields to the darkness in their hearts or are corrupted by another Heartless. They are mindless things, easy to control." (Ansem gave her an evil glance when she said that, but she didn't notice it) "However, sometimes, if a person's heart has a strong will and emotions, the body and soul that gets left behind turn into this." She waved her hand and another image appeared.

This one was nothing like the Shadow.

It was humanoid in appearance, but was completely white. It had blue lines on the both sides of its body that seemed to pulse with energy. It had long white fingers they were in bonds. It seemed to have a hood for a head and a zipper for a mouth. It was only when Ansem looked closer that he could see a zig-zagy smile on a spherical face, but that was all he could see. Then something caught his eye.

On its 'hood' head he could see a gray symbol. It was shaped like an upside-down heart, except that it had pieces of it missing on the bottom and at the top it had two spikes. Ansem guessed that as with the symbol with the Heartless that this was the symbol of the Nobodies. He snapped out of his thoughts when Maleficent began to explain.

"This is a Nobody. Like I have said before, Nobodies are born when a person with a strong heart and will become a Heartless. They are vile creatures that are distained to return to the darkness. This creature is called a Dusk. They are what we call a Lesser Nobody. These types of Nobodies are not really a treat to us. But these type of Nobodies are."

With another wave of her arm Maleficent made the Shadow and Dusk disappear. In their place a new image appeared, one that would last in Ansem's memory as long as he lived.

In a pillar of blue light was a human (Ansem guessed it was a human) wearing a black coat. The person's head was covered by a hood, so he couldn't see who it was. Under the hood were slivery beads and laces. He (again, guessed it was a he) wore black boots and black gloves.

"This," said Maleficent, "is a member of Organization thirteen. They all use to wear the same black coats so it would be easy to identify each other."

"U-use to?" said Ansem as he was slightly trembling "What did they do? Get a costume change?"

Maleficent shook her head no. "They were defeated by a boy named Sora, who wielded the Keyblade."

When she said _Keyblade _Ansem felt something inside him. But it was not the craving like in _Heart_. It was fear, and an immense feeling to eliminate the reason of the fear at all cost. But Ansem didn't know what to do, so he just sat back and listened as Maleficent continued to explain.

"These types of Nobodies were more intelligent than Lesser Nobodies. Those fools actually managed to create a Kingdom Hearts out of the countless heart slew by the Keyblade. They were humanoid in appearance. One of the members we meet actually looked like this."

As though being commanded by her words, the image took of its hood. What was under it would remain in Ansem's memory probably after death.

It looked like it was a man, but there were some features that looked…unnatural. He had light blue hair that fell to his shoulders. He had two golden eyes and a scar shaped like an X in the middle of them. He had pointed ears that made him look slightly elfish. Before he could see more the image vanished in a bright blue light.

"That's all you need you need you need to know about Nobodies" said Maleficent. "Now go with Pete to start your training."

"But I want to ler-wait, did you say training?"

"Of course. You need training if you ever need to survive."

Pete had now started to speak up. "Wait, I'm suppose to train him?" he said while pointing a finger at him.

"Yes Pete," Maleficent said, "you are the best one to teach him."

"B-b-b-b-but" started Pete, but Maleficent gave him such an evil stare he shut up immediately.

"After you train with Pete, come see me to begin your other training." Maleficent said to Ansem. But as Ansem started to get up from his chair, Maleficent said, "Wait. I want to give you something." She rose out of her chair and, out of nowhere, pulled out a sword.

The blade of the sword was blue, purple, red and shaped like a demonic wing. On the hilt of the blade was a blue eye. When Ansem took it in his hand he felt a sudden strength, as though he could cut through anything with this sword.

"What is this?" asked Ansem, looking at the blade.

"This is called Soul Eater. Riku used this blade when he was with me. I hope you use that blade wisely" and with that walked out the room. Though grumpily, Pete told Ansem to follow him. When they got to the training room Pete told him how to wield the blade (which is the exact way Riku used to wield it). After three hours of training Pete told him to stop.

"Well, it looks like you learned a littl' bit" he said to Ansem. "Come on, I have to take ya to Maleficent." So Ansem followed behind as he led him to the same circular room he saw when he first came in here.

Pete left the room, leaving him with just Maleficent. As he walked down the steps to her, he wondered what she would teach him.

"Ah, you have arrived." Maleficent said to him as he made it down to the last step. "I will be teaching you how to wield the powers to darkness to your advantage. Let us begin with Dark Fire…" By the time Ansem finished with his training all he got to appear was a small fire.

"It's progress," Maleficent said to him after his fire went out. "We shall continue this tomorrow. You can go to bed now."

And that's he did for the next five days: train. He started to get much better with Soul Eater, and in time he was able to cast Dark Fire. But the fifth day was the most exciting.

After he had learned to knock an enemy in the air he went down to Maleficent to train in magic…except she wasn't there. Ansem looked around the room but couldn't see his trainer.

"Where is she" said Ansem out loud. A voice from nowhere said "Why, I'm right here."

Ansem spun around and saw a portal of black appear from nowhere. Out of this portal came Maleficent.

"Whoa, any reason for he entry?" Ansem asked.

"Yes, there is. Do you remember what Pete had said when you told your story for the first time?"

"Um…he said I didn't know how to use the Corridors of Darkness."

"Correct," said Maleficent "but now I will teach you how to use them. I will cast a spell over you so you won't be corrupted by the darkness." She waved her scepter over him and clouds of black came over him. Maleficent stepped aside to allow Ansem through, but before he went in, Maleficent grabbed his shoulder.

"Now, in the Corridors, there will be doors to other worlds. Do not step in them or you may be lost forever. Do you understand?"

Ansem gulped and nodded. Letting go of his shoulder, Maleficent pushed him along. Taking a breath, Ansem plunged into the darkness.

* * *

When Ansem saw the Corridors of Darkness, they looked, well…like corridors made from darkness. As Ansem moved along, he could see what Maleficent was talking about. Around portals of darkness were frames that seemed to symbolize the worlds. Some of the frames he crossed were pretty weird. One frame was full of white roses that looked as looked as though they had been tried to be painted red and had playing cards at the top. Another one had a pair of skull and crossbones at the top. But the one that caught Ansem's eye was the one at the end.

It was biggest one of them all. It was completely silver and gray, and at the top was a familiar symbol. As though by some unknown force, Ansem reached out a hand towards the portal…

Suddenly, a hand grabbed him from behind. Pulled back by the unknown person, Ansem was pulled back to the circular room he was in. Maleficent was staring down at him with a look of disgust.

"Lessons are over. Go to bed."

As Ansem walked back to his room, he knew one thing: he had seen the portal to the Nobody's home world.

* * *

**What will happen now? Next chapter will be about Cannox, since we haven't seen him in a while. Also, try to answer these questions:**

**Who was the Organization member Ansem saw and what were the two worlds he saw?**

**Reviews are really appreciated.**


	16. Another Side

**The story so far: Ansem has traveled in the Corridors of Darkness and saw the portal to the Nobody world. However, since we have been on Ansem for a long time we now go over to Cannox's side. Words like **_this _**means writing.**

**I do not own KH at all. I only own my Ansem and Cannox.**

* * *

Cannox's Journal, Day 1

_Today has been so impossible it may have been a dream._

_Xemnas had told me that he was once a ruler of a wonderful place called Radiant Garden. The town was lush with fauna and the town's people were kind and caring. However, Ansem, Xemnas' somebody, had worried about his town being lost in the darkness. So with his five apprentices, Braig, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, and Ienzo, he constructed a laboratory in the basement in their castle to study the darkness._

_At first it was a success. They had found out that darkness steamed from the heart itself. But after that discovery the project quickly snowballed. Ansem and his apprentices started to acquire… "subjects" to experiment on. These subjects were the people that Ansem had sworn to protect._

_The first Heartless was born when they were experimenting on a person. _

"_If we need to fight the darkness, we need to _see _the darkness." said Even, who was always the one who wanted to experiment. They agreed with him and quickly built a machine that was suppose to release the darkness within. When they tried it out the results were nothing like they expected._

_They had picked out a random man, calling him from their castle. He was reluctant though, having heard that no man had ever came out of the castle if they ever went in. But he went anyway, not wanting to displease his king. But when he got there they grabbed him and pulled him down to their underground laboratory._

_They had put him in a container for his (and their) own safety. When they pulled the switch and started the machine, he started screaming. But as they continued with the experiment the screaming began to fade, as so as the person until all that was left was a floating heart. Adding a bit of darkness to it they were amazed at what happened. It began to turn black and in a black cloud the first Heartless was born._

_Ansem wanted to experiment with the Heartless even more. He even created Heartless out of the already corrupted hearts. He dubbed these Heartless "Emblem" Heartless and marked them with a symbol to tell them apart from the "Pureblood" Heartless. He wanted to do even more experiments with the Heartless, but by plunging into the darkness so much he had become it. He and his apprentices turned into Heartless, and their bodies and souls became the first Nobodies._

_After he told me all this he handed me this journal in order for me to "keep track" of everything I do. I then returned to my room and began to write. _

_But something keeps nagging me. Even though Xemnas said he told the true story, I can't help but feel like he's lying to me about something. But I cannot do anything about this and he is the only one that can help, so I'll have to keep my options to myself. At least for now, anyway…_

* * *

_Cannox's Journal, Day 2_

_I have explored the castle today, and I must say that I find it quite interesting._

_Starting from my room, I headed to the path me and Xemnas took the yesterday. I recognized the rubble and the "Lesser Nobodies". I think Xemnas called them Dusk and Creepers. _

"_They are Lesser Nobodies," Xemnas had said, "People that had a strong heart and will but not strong enough to keep their human appearance turned into those. They obey us without question, so if you ever need help ask one of them."_

_I didn't know what he meant by "ask", so I just nodded my head in fake understand meant. However, after today I learned that Lesser Nobodies are pretty intelligent. I came up to a Dusk and asked "Is there anywhere special to go to in this castle?" By my surprise it nodded its head and pointed its fingers towards a long corridor._

"_Thanks" I said and it nodded again and went back to work. _

_Taking the Dusk's advice I traveled down the corridor until I came upon a door just like the one my bedroom had. Opening it I found myself staring at something that made the castle even _stranger.

_The inside of it looked like a mini-casino. All around were blackjack tables and roulette and I even saw a mini-bar in the corner. But perhaps the most amazing thing I saw in the room was the new Lesser Nobodies._

_They were colored pink, though some were white. They were unnaturally skinny and were split into two right below the chest. The legs were shaped in a curved way and had two pointy feet. The chest had a long neck that had two spikes on it, like on the Nobody symbol. They had long sleeves that had cards and die floating out of them. The head was floating above the neck, wearing what looked like a dunces cap._

_They were all over the place, either dealing cards or throwing dice in a wheel. But when I came in the room every one of them stopped what they were doing and turned to face me. As one they bowed and inside I heard them say _**My liege**._ They then went back at what they were doing._

_I came over to a blackjack table where two other Nobodies were sitting. A Nobody was on the inside, dealing the cards. As I sat down, it started to deal cards at me, but I held up a hand to show it to stop._

"_All I want is information." I said; so it sucked the cards right back its sleeve. As it played with the other Nobodies I talked to it._

"_So…what kind of Lesser Nobody are you?" I asked them._

**I ****am a high-ranking Gambler, my liege. **

"A high-ranking…Lesser Nobody?"

**We high rank because we have special powers, though not at all special or powerful as our use-to be liege.**

"_And who was that?" I asked_

_Luxord, my liege._

"_The Gambler of Fate" I said, remembering what Xemnas had said about him._

_At the sound of their deceased master the two Gamblers beside me looked at me but said nothing. Instead they went back to their game._

"_So, um…what do you do now that he's dead?"_

**We wait and prepare, my liege. We help around the castle if needed, but we mostly stay here and gamble.**

"_Is there any reason you gamble all day?"_

_If a Lesser Nobody could shrug, I think it did when I asked that question._

**As Somebodies we use to gamble and take risks, so we think gambling helps remember our hearts.**

"_Can you remember what is was to fully have a heart?"_

**No, my liege. We aren't like you. You can remember what it was to have a heart. We, however, can never remember that sensation.**

_With that it sucked up all the cards and the two sitting Gamblers floated away. Even though I have no heart I felt kind of bad when it said that, so I walked back towards the door._ _But before I opened it I looked back at it._

"_Hey, is there such a thing as luck?" I asked._

_The Gambler looked up, and even though it was probably a trick in the light, I swear it was smiling at me._

**There is for us, my liege. There is for us.**

_With that I opened the door and walked back to my room. But before I closed the door on my bedroom I thought I saw something flash white around a corner. It was probably a Dusk working, but still…_

* * *

At that moment Xemnas was inside his office, reviewing notes on the heart when he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in." he replied.

The door opened to reveal a Dusk standing there in the doorway.

"Ah, yes," Xemnas said with a smile, "come on in and report."

The Nobody was at the casino, my liege.

"What did he do while he was there?" Xemnas asked the Dusk.

He asked a few questions. Nothing suspicious, my liege! It added when Xemnas gave it an evil glance. Xemnas thought for a moment, and then nodded his head.

"You may go now" he said to the Dusk. The Dusk was all too happy to comply and immediately flew out the door of his study. Xemnas swiveled around in his chair to face a window that displayed the outline of what use to be Kingdom Hearts.

So he had placed a spy on him, big deal. He had learned long ago to keep a close eye on people, especially his own members.

"Do not worry, Kingdom Hearts," Xemnas said in a caring voice, like one a mother would use to soothe a child. "I will complete you once more, no matter how many hearts _or_ members it takes…"

* * *

**Don't worry; there will be more of Cannox's Journal in the next chapter. Xemnas doesn't trust Cannox all the way though, but you could under stand that if you had a bunch of betrayers. Review and wait for the next chapter of**

**Kingdom Hearts: Nobody's Memories**


End file.
